


Open up your heart, let me slip inside

by DonnieTZ



Series: A kind of magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotic, Love, M/M, Top!Teddy, bottom!Bill
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti sulla coppia Teddy/Bill, con i loro quasi trent'anni di differenza e l'assurda convinzione che siano Top!Teddy e Bottom!Bill. Non tutte le parti della raccolta riguardano situazioni "erotiche", molte sono angst, introspettive... o tenere.<br/>Spero vi piacciano!<br/>---<br/><i>C'è un gioco segreto, fra i loro sguardi, quando il pollice di Teddy si insinua fra le labbra del ragazzo.<br/>Ci sono tutte le notti passate con quelle stessa labbra attorno a Bill, per stringerlo e leccarlo fino a far scomparire la sua monotona realtà. Con quella stessa bocca a baciare le spalle di Bill, mentre Teddy si fa spazio in lui.<br/>Quel singolo gesto parla più di tutte le parole mai dette e Bill ha la cocente sensazione di rivelare troppo anche solo con il suo sguardo, di lasciar trapelare la smodata ossessione che il suo legame con il giovane Lupin è ormai diventato.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dietro il suo sorriso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy e Bill condividono un momento nel cortile della Tana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!  
> Benvenuti in questa raccolta...  
> Se dovete incolpare qualcuno per la ship, incolpate Emma.  
> Questa è la prima cosina che ho scritto su di loro. Doveva essere una one shot, ma è rimasta così e le faccio aprire la raccolta!  
> Grazie per essere passati.

  
Due giorni a Natale, una neve sottile sull’erba alta attorno al giardino e le decorazioni sgargianti e un po’ logore della Tana a rallegrare l’atmosfera. Si sta stretti, dentro quelle mura sbilenche, quando ognuno si porta dietro la sua famiglia e ogni angolo diventa un letto da assegnare. Ma si sta caldi. Un calore che non ha nulla a che fare con il fuoco, ma con l’affetto. E il cibo, certo.  
Bill osserva Molly Weasley trafficare in cucina, qualche ciocca ormai bianca e più rughe di quante sia disposta ad ammetterne.  
“Ti trovo bene.” le dice, aprendosi in un sorriso.  
“Spero di non vedere quella barba alla mia cena di Natale!” la sua risposta.  
Bill non può che ridere, una risata breve e bassa, che non arriva a contagiare gli occhi. Molly si volta, insinuando il suo sguardo in quello del figlio, sospettosa. Lui, improvvisamente consapevole della capacità della madre di leggergli dentro, preferisce allontanarsi. Un nascondiglio sicuro per un’espressione eloquente.  
“Sono in giardino, se hai bisogno.” la avverte, parlando velocemente prima di sparire oltre la soglia.  
Sta già facendo buio, le giornate accorciate dall’inverno, ma Bill può scorgere lo stesso il ciuffo blu di Teddy. Se ne sta in un angolo, stretto nel cappotto, tremante. Pare, come Bill, in fuga da qualcosa.  
“Congelerai.” lo apostrofa l’uomo.  
Teddy si gira di scatto, quasi sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare, quando invece si sta limitando a fissare l’orizzonte. Si apre in un sorriso spontaneo e passa una mano fra i capelli, che acquistano quasi subito una sfumatura rossa.  
“Nah, sto bene qui.” la risposta “E mi hanno messo a dormire nella soffitta anche quest’anno.”  
“Non importa quanto la tirino a lucido, quel povero Ghoul ha lasciato la sua impronta prima di andarsene.”  
“Impronta è un eufemismo per puzza, immagino.”  
Ridono e fanno sfumare quella risata nell’aria fredda.  
“Come sta tua nonna?” domanda Bill, le mani spinte in tasca.  
“Invecchia. Ero quasi tentato di restare, per questo Natale, ma lei ha insistito perché venissi qui. Dice che può solo farmi bene.”  
Bill ascolta quelle parole con attenzione. C’è una strana tristezza dietro il sorriso ampio di Teddy, una sfumatura malinconica che il suo solito entusiasmo non riesce a mascherare. E Bill lo sente un po’ sua, quell’ombra triste, simile al peso che si sta portando dentro.  
“Victoire non vedeva l’ora di rivederti. A volte dubito andiate a scuola assieme, per come vi salutate ogni Natale.”  
Teddy si stringe nelle spalle, riservando a Bill un’occhiata criptica che l’uomo non riesce ad interpretare.  
“Sai, se mai avessi bisogno di parlare di argomenti che non puoi affrontare con gli altri, puoi sempre venire da me.” continua Bill, distogliendo lo sguardo per tornare a fissare il cielo, gettando indietro la testa.  
Teddy osserva la cicatrice che gli scorre sul viso, il suo profilo, il collo teso.  
“Intendi per questioni da lupi mannari?” ribatte, una nota sarcastica nella voce che subito scompare in favore di un rinnovato sorriso.  
“Non siamo lupi mannari.”  
“Già. Bisognerebbe ripeterlo alla gente, ogni tanto.”  
“La gente penserà sempre quello che vuole. Lascia che la Skeeter scriva i suoi articoli e vai avanti con la tua vita. Sei un mago brillante, Teddy, un caposcuola e un bravo ragazzo.”  
“Suoni come un padre.”  
Bill torna a fissarlo, colpito in modo strano da quella costatazione. Potrebbe esserlo, suo padre, potrebbe davvero. Eppure, per qualche ragione, l’idea lo infastidisce.  
“No, un amico. Come tuo padre lo è stato per me, quando…” si indica la faccia, evitando di continuare, pensando che le cicatrici parlino abbastanza da sole.  
“A volte mi sembra quasi di conoscerlo, per quello che raccontate. Altre volte mi sembra si parli di un estraneo. Una specie di immagine sbiadita.”  
I capelli di Teddy si tingono di un blu intenso, prima di diventare neri. Bill si sorprende ancora una volta di quanto possano essere eloquenti, trasmettendo al mondo le emozioni che – solitamente – Teddy nasconde dietro un ampio sorriso.  
Alza la mano per poggiarla sulla testa del ragazzo e scompigliare quelle ciocche. È un gesto amichevole, ma Bill avverte la consistenza morbida fra le dita e la sua mano resta lì, mentre Teddy distoglie lo sguardo dal paesaggio per posarlo su Bill. Il palmo dell’uomo scende verso la nuca, ad accarezzare il collo.  
“Ragazzo, ragazzo…” mormora, distogliendo nuovamente gli occhi in una serie di passaggi e rimbalzi che iniziano a stordirlo.  
La pelle sotto la mano è calda. Bill muove il pollice e sfiora gli orecchini, quella dichiarazione di diversità che gli è tanto familiare.  
“Mia madre odiava il mio orecchino.” ricorda, sovrappensiero.  
Teddy lo scruta, sorridente.  
“Ora odia la barba.”  
“Ha già espresso a tutti la sua opinione, a quanto pare.”  
Bill vorrebbe davvero scostarsi, quel gesto sta iniziando ad assumere un significato che non desidera indagare, anche se non sa perché. Eppure la sua mano non ne vuole sapere, continua a starsene salda sulla nuca di Teddy, a trattenere l’esile collo sotto il palmo.  
“A me piace.”  
La voce del ragazzo è quasi un sussurro, lo sguardo un’occhiata veloce che finisce per abbassarsi verso i suoi stivali. I capelli si tingono di rosso, proprio a partire dal punto in cui la mano di Bill lo sta toccando.  
E l’uomo la rimuove, ustionato dalla consapevolezza che ci sia qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato nel suo gesto noncurante.  
“Meglio rientrare.” conclude, voltando le spalle a quello strano momento.


	2. Il gioco segreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy continua a tormentarlo portandosi un dito tra le labbra e Bill proprio non ne può più.   
> (Bonus se si trovano in una situazione sociale e sconveniente).  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!  
> ...il tutto per colpa di Luke (Teddy) che fa foto con il pollice in bocca suscitando in me headcanon che "fanno cose".

La cena dell'Ordine è una ricorrenza sempre più affollata, nonostante non abbia altro senso se non nella memoria di chi dell'Ordine ha fatto effettivamente parte.  
Seduti attorno ad un tavolo, con i piatti riempiti dall'insistente preoccupazione di Molly Weasley, tutti si perdono a ricordare, raccontando aneddoti ai giovani volti attenti che si sono aggiunti nel tempo.  
Figli e nipoti che, se le cose andranno come devono, non sapranno mai davvero cosa significa lottare per sopravvivere.  
Bill ha sempre raccontato delle sue cicatrici, ha sempre raccontato dello scontro, della paura, ma anche dei momenti più leggeri. Alcune storie di Lupin, per esempio, riportate parola per parola al giovane Teddy, sempre seduto di fronte a lui. Il modo divertene con cui il professore tentava di stemperare l'ansia di Bill all'idea di essere diventato un mannaro.  
Poi le cose sono cambiate.  
Ora Bill tace.  
Forse perché si vergogna a parlare di Lupin quando Teddy non è più solo un giovane mago o il ragazzo di Victoire. Forse perché hanno iniziato a raccontandosi in momenti più intimi, in notti più lunghe. Forse è cambiato tutto da quando hanno perso ogni controllo nel bagno della Testa di Porco, dando una nuova consistenza a quella connessione già esplorata.  
Sicuramente non riesce a parlare, Bill, quando Teddy si porta alla bocca il dito, in un gesto dall'apparenza distratta che nasconde una certa malizia. Ed entrambi sanno, entrambi capiscono, entrambi vorrebbero e non possono, non lì, non in quel momento. C'è un gioco segreto, fra i loro sguardi, quando il pollice di Teddy si insinua fra le labbra del ragazzo.  
Ci sono tutte le notti passate con quelle stessa labbra attorno a Bill, per stringerlo e leccarlo fino a far scomparire la sua monotona realtà, fino a fargli esplodere l'anima. Con quella stessa bocca a baciare le spalle di Bill, mentre Teddy si fa spazio in lui in un ritmo serrato, dettato dai piccoli brandelli di tempo che riescono a strappare alle loro vite.  
Quel singolo gesto parla più di tutte le parole mai dette e Bill ha la cocente sensazione di rivelare troppo anche solo con il suo sguardo, di lasciar trapelare la smodata ossessione che il suo legame con il giovane Lupin è ormai diventato.    
Vorrebbe allungare la mano oltre il tavolo, afferrare qul dito e portarlo alla sua, di bocca.  
“Tutto bene?”  
La voce di Fleur lo riporta alla realtà, improvviamente, come una doccia fredda.  
“Eh? Sì, sì, tutto bene.”  
Quando Bill posa nuovamente lo sguardo su Teddy, un sorriso furbo è dipinto sul viso del giovane.  
E Bill non può che stringere con più forza le posate e ricacciare indietro qualsiasi pensiero scomodo.  
Almeno per ora.


	3. Il maglione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il maglione di Bill - sì, proprio quello di lana con una grossa B davanti - fa "cose" a Teddy.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma, come sempre, per il bellissimo prompt!!

Non era neanche lontanamente normale – Teddy lo sapeva – trovare estremamente provocante Bill avvolto da quel maglione sformato con la sua grossa B sul petto e il tocco innegabile di Molly Weasley.   
Non era semplicemente possibile.   
Eppure Teddy si perse ad immaginare le sue mani scorrere sotto l’intreccio di lana, a sfiorare la pelle calda del petto di Bill per poi sentirlo fremere di quel contatto fresco, sentirlo contorcersi dalla voglia. Immaginò il maglione impregnato del profumo di lui, si vide poggiarci contro il viso e inspirare, inspirare, inspirare fino ad alleggerire la mente dai suoi pensieri.   
Portò istintivamente un dito alla bocca, insinuando lo sguardo in quello di Bill. E lì trovò sorpresa e confusione e desiderio. Sapeva che i suoi capelli erano rossi, ormai, della stessa sfumatura cupa del sangue che gli scorreva più veloce nelle vene. Sapeva di essere esplicito, disperato, irrimediabilmente dipendente da quel gioco che gioco non era.   
Così si alzò dal divano, ignorando il caos costituito da un Natale in casa Weasley, per trovare una stanza qualsiasi, un posto qualunque.   
Bill lo raggiunse solo qualche attimo dopo, senza parole fra le labbra o aria nei polmoni. Si baciarono contro una parete, poi su un letto, strofinandosi uno contro l’altro con disperata ostinazione.   
Odori, sapori, sensazioni. Parve esplodere tutto in un singolo atto di bisogno che li spinse a spogliarsi di ogni barriera, a concedersi con un’onestà estrema fatta di sola pelle. Teddy percorse ogni angolo di Bill, imprimendosi nella mente i residui di calore del suo corpo, i gemiti soffocati della sua bocca, lo sguardo languido sotto le palpebre.   
Lo prese con la stessa devozionale urgenza delle prime volte, con la stessa sorprendente smania tinta di affetto.   
Lo prese, in ogni modo umanamente possibile, grazie ad una magia più antica di quelle a loro conosciute.   
E, quando crollò contro la sua schiena, respirando contro quella pelle sudata, leccandone via il sapore con un bacio veloce, si chiese come sarebbe stato dichiarare al mondo quel loro amore.   
_Una follia_ , certo.   
Una ribellione più grande di qualsiasi insulto.   
Eppure…  
Lascio Bill sul letto, con una scusa, con l’idea che fosse meglio scendere separati. Ne scrutò per un istante gli occhi chiusi, persi nell’appagamento, e poi si vestì.   
  
Bill scese poco dopo. Troppo accaldato per il maglione, indossava una semplice maglietta, tesa sul petto che ancora faticava ad alzarsi e abbassarsi regolarmente.   
Gli bastò un secondo per vederlo.   
Teddy, un sorriso soddisfatto dipinto in viso, e il suo maglione, quella grossa B che urlava di appartenenza e segreti.   
E tutti gli altri, confusi, dubbiosi, che continuavano a parlare, ignorando con ostinazione Teddy, il maglione e Bill.   
Rimase impietrito, troppo consapevole di sé e dell’intera situazione. Finché il sorriso di Teddy non sfumò in un’espressione dispiaciuta e i suoi capelli non si tinsero di blu. Allora, e solo allora, Bill comprese che nulla contava se non la sua felicità. Gli sorrise di rimando, portandosi una mano imbarazzata alla barba, cercando di nascondere quanto vedere Teddy nel suo maglione fosse una tentazione più grande di quelle sopportate in precedenza.


	4. Smettere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill sa di dover smettere, ma non può fare a meno di continuare.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Alex per il prompt!

Deve smetterla. In quel momento, mentre si specchia. Senza titubare o rimandare. Senza addii insidiosi in cui cadere e ricadere.   
Invece si perde ad osservare il proprio riflesso, le cicatrici visibili e quelle invisibili, gli anni che si accartocciano ai lati dei suoi occhi e che si intrecciano alla sua barba. Poi sposta lo sguardo e scruta Teddy alle sue spalle, seduto sul letto, perso ad osservare quello stesso riflesso.   
E Bill sa che non potrà mai rinunciare alla vaga adorazione che gli legge negli occhi. Sa di non essere abbastanza forte da lasciarsi alle spalle i capelli di Teddy che si tingono di un rosso cupo quando Bill lo guarda. O le sue mani. O il suo corpo, la sua carne, la sua pelle. Sa di aver bisogno di quegli incontri furtivi e colpevoli, che fanno scontrare le loro bocche e che incastrano i loro corpi.   
Il bisogno lo tiene in vita, lo aiuta a respirare nella monotonia soffocante della sua esistenza. Bill finisce sempre per abbandonarsi a Teddy, lasciandolo entrare nel corpo e nell’anima, con spinte lente e cadenzate che ricalcano i battiti del cuore.   
Deve smetterla.   
E deve continuare.   
Nonostante Victoire e Fleur, nonostante quel rifugio improvvisato nei boschi che è il centro del loro piccolo mondo, nonostante stiano tradendo tutto e tutti soltanto restando lì, nudi, a guardarsi in un riflesso opaco.   
“Stai pensando di nuovo di smettere, non è così?”  
Teddy si alza, si avvicina allo specchio, lo stringe da dietro. Bill osserva le sue braccia scorrergli sul petto, le sue mani sulla propria pelle. Stringe con forza, Teddy, fino ad uccidere quello stupido pensiero.   
“No, Ted, no.”  
_Mente_ , Bill.  
Ormai gli sembra di non fare altro.


	5. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With hands digging into each other wounds".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma, come sempre, per il prompt!

Teddy ha il corpo minuto raccolto dalla pelle tesa sulle ossa. Bill, di tanto in tanto, quando lo osserva dormire, si chiede se mangi abbastanza. O se soffra, come lui, e non senta sapore nel cibo, non senta profumi e musiche e emozioni.  
Si chiede se sia anestetizzato alla vita, come lui.  
Ma Teddy è così giovane, così innocente – per quanto odi sentirselo dire – da far apparire assurdi certi pensieri tetri.  
La verità è che Bill non sente nulla, se non quando è con lui. Quando si incontrano e i baci sono un famelico e disperato aggrapparsi all’altro, annullando le distanze e le mancanze. Quando le loro mani slacciano i vestiti, tremando impazienti, per scoprire la pelle e poggiarci sopra altri baci, altri morsi, altri bisogni.  
Si sente vivo di una vita nuova, di un’emozione aggrovigliata nel ventre che ha i contorni dell’eccitazione e un significato più profondo e più spaventoso.  
E quando Teddy gli entra dentro, quando si incastrano di corpo e d’anima, Bill sente il suo sguardo addosso. A scavare e scavare, rivelando il dolore e l’apatia di una vita che Bill non ha voluto, che non gli regala avventure o passioni, che lo logora e lo consuma. Teddy arriva in profondità astratte, fatte di pezzetti d’anima, e rimette assieme, ricuce, sistema. Non lo sa, forse, non lo immagina, ma ha un potere curativo che non ha nessun’altra magia.  
Quando finiscono, poi, con il respiro spezzato dal piacere e gli occhi lucidi di appagamento, si accarezzano piano, stringendosi in un abbraccio silenzioso, tenendosi a lungo, annodandosi di gambe e braccia e respiri.  
E lì, in quelle carezze, le dita sembrano toccare altri punti segreti, sembrano scavare nelle ferite che hanno entrambi e che entrambi stanno cercando di far rimarginare. Stando assieme. Amandosi in modo sbagliato. Rubando attimi di esistenza pur di non soffrire più.


	6. In arresto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill per una volta si lascia conquistare, ma non riesce a capire perché Teddy sia vestito da poliziotto, fino a quando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Daniela per il prompt!

“Da cosa saresti vestito?”  
Bill osserva Teddy, a quella sciocca festa in maschera che ha l’unico lato positivo di permettergli uno stato di leggera ubriachezza.  
Porta una divisa blu che Bill non riconosce, ma che gli fascia il corpo slanciato con eleganza.  
“ _Polizia_. Sono gli auror babbani.” risponde Teddy, un sorriso malizioso a tendergli le labbra.  
I capelli sono di nuovo rossi, cupi, e Bill riconosce quel segnale.  
_Desiderio._  
Non passano che pochi istanti che lo sta già seguendo dietro un angolo, nell’ombra, nascosti agli sguardi e ai sospetti. Raggiungono una stanza silenziosa, piccola e soffocante, e si chiudono la porta alle spalle.  
Bill si lascia spingere contro il muro da Teddy – è una questione di volontà, perché l’altro è così piccolo fra le sue braccia – e si lascia baciare.  
“Sei in arresto.” gli mormora Teddy, in un sospiro, invitandolo a voltarsi con la pressione dei palmi.  
Bill obbedisce, le mani tese dietro la schiena, improvvisamente avvolte dal metallo di una paio di manette. Teddy è rapido nei suoi movimenti, sbrigativo, ma mai superficiale. Lo sveste quanto basta, quanto è necessario perché possano aversi velocemente, allentando la presa che il desiderio ha sui loro corpi.  
Ed è così sbagliato e così giusto, assieme.  
Teddy lo bacia alla base del collo e preme contro le sue labbra con le dita, perché Bill le faccia scorrere sulla lingua. Poi la mano è fra le sue gambe, ad invaderlo piano, con delicatezza, perché non faccia male.  
Ci vuole pazienza, ci vuole attenzione, anche quando non hanno tempo e vogliono strapparsi di dosso la voglia di incastrarsi uno nell’altro.  
Quando arriva il momento, però, Bill deve comunque serrare la mascella per non lasciarsi sfuggire un verso rauco. Teddy si fa strada piano, carne contro carne, circondando Bill con le braccia perché sia suo e soltanto suo, perché diventino una cosa sola, lì, contro quel muro.  
Per quanto insensato, per quanto stupido, per quanto irrazionale, vorrebbe davvero portarlo via con sé. Arrestargli l’anima e legarla alla sua con quelle stesse manette che gli circondano i polsi.


	7. Il suo nome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cicatrici e i loro significati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, sono ossessionata dalle cicatrici.   
> Grazie ad Ayumu per il prompt!

Sdraiati, spalla contro spalla.  
Il respiro un suono grave che ronza nelle orecchie, le dita intrecciate, i palmi caldi uno contro l’altro.  
C’è un nome per il loro modo di fare l’amore, una definizione fra devozione e follia, che ancora non è stata inventata. Si possiedono come se il mondo stesse finendo oltre le finestre del loro rifugio, strappandosi l’anima brandello per brandello, fino a restare vuoti e inermi davanti al piacere.  
C’è un modo strano che hanno, di non parlarsi e dirsi tutto.  
Teddy sgancia le mani dall’incastro e si volta su un fianco, a scrutare Bill. Ha i capelli rossi striati di ciocche più chiare e lo sguardo lucido del sesso appena consumato.  
L’indice affusolato del giovane prende a scorrere sulla pelle di Bill. Pallida, cosparsa di lentiggini segrete e di cicatrici perlacee.  
Si sono detti che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
Ma se lo sono detti così tante volte che non fa quasi più male.  
Sarà sempre l’ultima volta, fra loro, e la prima. Sarà sempre più doloroso e sempre più facile allo stesso tempo. Sarà una condanna, di questo sono certi.  
Teddy raggiunge le cicatrici sul volto di Bill, le carezza piano, in punta di dita, con il timore reverenziale che solo la guerra può suscitare.  
Bill gli afferra il polso, un gesto istintivo e veloce. Odia essere toccato così. Odia essere così nudo, così esposto, così fragile.  
Così evidente nel suo dolore.  
Ma basta un istante, e la sua presa si rilassa. Guida la mano di Teddy sul petto. Lì, intrappolato oltre la gabbia toracica, c’è un cuore che ha più cicatrici di quelle che ricoprono la sua pelle.  
E tutte, in un modo o nell’altro, portano il nome di Teddy.


	8. Tentazione e ossessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'unico modo di liberarsi di una tentazione è cedervi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Libby per il prompt!

Bill lascia scorrere la mano sul collo di Teddy, in un gesto possessivo e sciocco, che tenta di allentare la paura di quello che sta accadendo. Si baciano come se non ci fossero altre notti, altre possibilità. Si baciano per la prima volta, stretti nel bagno della Testa di Porco, in modo disperato e urgente.   
  
Bill ha notato ogni gesto di Teddy, nei mesi passati. Ha notato la mano salire ai capelli - forse per paura che cambiassero colore rivelando così il suo stato d’animo -, ha osservato quegli occhi dorati posarsi nei suoi per poi fuggire, nascondendosi dalla muta domanda di Bill.   
E, per Bill, quella ricerca di risposte era diventata una missione. Non capiva cosa stesse accadendo a Teddy e non riusciva a darsi pace. All’inizio era solo preoccupato per lui, ma presto la preoccupazione si era trasformata in curiosità, la curiosità in ossessione. Aveva consumato le sue notti fissando il soffitto, ripercorrendo quei gesti come una preghiera, per poi crollare addormentato ed essere tormentato dai sogni. Sogni di pelle, di mani, di bocca che ogni mattina si costringeva a dimenticare.  
Per questo quell’appuntamento pomeridiano alla Testa di Porco, per questo le pressanti domande davanti alla burrobirra. Gli aveva chiesto cosa stesse succedendo, se si sentisse solo, se ci fosse qualcosa – una cosa qualsiasi – che Bill potesse fare per farlo stare meglio. E Teddy aveva ceduto, aveva confessato, mandando in pezzi il mondo di Bill e ogni sua convinzione. Se Bill desiderava sapere, se tutto ciò che stava cercando era la verità, era perché voleva Teddy. Disperatamente, senza logica o razionalità, di corpo e d’anima.   
“Credo di avere una cotta per te.” erano state le parole di Teddy.   
Sincere, dirette, ingenue, dette con sguardo colpevole. Così diverse dall’immagine ribelle che Teddy si ostinava a mantenere.   
E Bill non aveva più resistito, non era riuscito a trattenersi.   
  
Forse, da qualche parte, crede davvero che cedere alla tentazione sia il modo migliore per liberarsene.   
Ma, mentre quel bacio si trasforma in una dichiarazione, mentre le loro bocche si scontrano e le mani vagano alla ricerca della pelle sotto i vestiti, Bill si rende conto di essere perso in quell’ossessione e che non esiste magia in grado di fargli ritrovare la strada di casa.

 


End file.
